A bad Fanfic about a bad Sekirei
by Negative-Z
Summary: The last un-winged Sekirei, the androgynous Homura, has been outed. What's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Bad Fanfiction about a bad Sekirei.

Author's/Note: My wife suggested that, as a treatment for writer's anxiety (I either don't believe in writers 'block' or believe it's something only real writers can have.) I intentionally write something bad. It felt good to write something 'for fun,' but clearly that Shuffle! fic was not enough.

I'm not going to edit this one.

I'm going to pretend I'm (basically) using a type writer and that it doesn't matter if it's bad, no, that it SHOULD be bad. I came up with an idea on the way to work today. I'm a phone monkey and can write when I'm not talking.

[]

Sekirei have big tits.

They have big tits and fight with weapons and powers that seem more magical than alien, but they're aliens. When you fight you have a tendency to get your clothes ripped and need lots of baths. I should have mentioned that Sekirei are kind of like porno Pokémon, but that would get the furries hot and bothered and move us from Ecchi to Hentai, from lots of nudity and implied sex acts to more money shots than you could pay for in a world where porn was free.

The porno Pokémon thing is, well, it works through kissing not jizzing, and the idea is that only an Ashikabi, a special kind of human (or not so special or every human is special etc.) can form a super bond with a Sekirei when they kiss. The crazy genius who found the Sekireis' crashed ship decided to send all 108 of them into the city to 'find their Ashikabi' then fight other Sekireis for the right to stay with their Ashikabis.

The 'hot battle chick who basically becomes your slave when you kiss her' part is great. The 'do I treat them like people and love them or treat them like tools' part is fun too, because sometimes one Ashikabi can 'wing' (when you kiss a Sekirei big beautiful wings of light shine out from their backs and they become yours, when their now Ashikabi kisses them again they get a temporary power boost) multiple Sekirei. That way we can get big mean pimps and sweet little wimps who can't believe their fortune/mixed blessing fate.

I live with one of the later.

I'm not sure if I prefer him to be the only one of the later. Most guys (there are a few male Sekirei out there, for the even rarer androphile male and female Askikabis, but never mind that) can barely keep one woman happy, much less more than one, much much less more than one when they know about each other. Sharing and exchanging love, like any other thing, are two different things. Sharing and exchanging, that is. Love is probably only one thing. I wish I were.

I'm a man whore, you see. I'm also a Sekirei you're not supposed to see. This whole situation, us all being woken up as young adults, given basic knowledge, extravagant clothes, and sent out into the Sekirei plan, makes me sick. The violence of it makes me want to be violent to the man who found us and made us into a game.

But that won't be easy and in the meantime I have to maintain a cover as a man whore while trying to protect Sekirei that don't like or don't get lucky with the plan. When I'm not man-whoring (let's not call it 'hosting' please, I'm a whore whether I'm pouring you tea and complimenting your hair or bending you over your husband's mistress's bed) I'm putting on my Sekirei costume and roasting rapists alive and seriously singeing any bully Sekirei.

Wielding fire is cool and all, but the reason I'm doing it freelance and not alongside whatever DNA/soul match my Ashikabi is supposed to have with me is that it's no coincidence that as male Sekirei go I'm the prettiest. I've got male equipment now, but if I do find my Ashikabi and that Ashikabi prefers female equipment I'll change to suit. That's the final chocolate cherry on top of this whole crazy cake and I'm not going to eat it. All the Sekirei are going to have Ashikabis soon and then I'm going to kill the guy who started all this. I'm going to kill him a lot.

But I'd better kill him soon because, of course, the Ashikabi that I live with has started giving me tits already. He probably isn't even trying, the…

Anyway. This journal I keep at the host club, that keeps the other hosts away from me between customers, is probably going to get burned up soon, like a lot of other stuff. I only started this entry because my last customer wanted me to evaluate her new tits. I said they were great of course, and that lie just set me off.

Damn. Now I wish another customer would show up so that I could stop thinking about all this. No. No I wish the last unwinged Sekirei could just officially be me already so that I can really-so that I can kill the bastard and probably myself. Hopefully that will kill the Sekirei plan and not also all the Sekirei. I don't know if we're siblings, cousins, or even if we're all from the same other planet, but this has got to stop before we stop killing each other…

But yeah, I might kill us all anyway. I don't care. I don't even have my own body but I have my own mind and that's made up. I'm going to go look at some porn now as much to tent sale the next customer as to make sure it all still works.

[]

Well this is it. I'm the last one. Careful what you wish for, right? One night I'm ready, the next night it's time and I'm scared and I hurt all over. The fire or the male/female thing or both, they're eating me up from the inside and I'm not even sure which plan to use. There are so many ways to get to the guy who must know that I'm coming for him, and I can't even pick from all the plans I've made in this stupid book because this stupid book has all my confessions and dreams and shit in it too. If I leave normally I might run into the Ashikabi who now is so handsome and so kind and-

Ow. Maybe burning alive was too much even for rapists. It really REALLY hurts. Maybe I should get that bitchy water Sekirei to cool me down. No. They can't help their situation, but I can and I will. I just hope my cologne doesn't ignite. I'm going out the window, leaving my Sekirei costume here and whoring it all the way to the final boss.

[]

Miya smelled something burning even from the kitchen. When she got to Homura's room and found and burning ledger in his wastebasket, the smoke mostly going out the open window, she knew what was happening. She knew what was happening before, thanks to Minato's crazy narcissist father sending all the Sekirei to her home, but they weren't there yet and maybe she could make them think Homura was still there and everything would work out.

"Minato!"

She hadn't meant to sound that angry, and as she heard him jump, hide,

"Minato, come here please."

then come running, she decided she WAS angry. Guarding the unwinged Sekirei didn't mean he was allowed to kill the Sekirei plan without knowing what that would mean, or even if he could.

"Yes, Ms. Landlady, m'am!"

She left Minato bowing behind her as she smothered the wastebasket fire with her apron. The other Sekirei were showing up one by one behind him and were thus making it harder and harder for her to expect a straight answer.

"Minato. Do you like boys as well as girls?"

His Sekirei reacted predictably, Minato even more so. With even more 'no' than she expected, though.

"Have you ever…done anything to, or around Homura?"

"Who-who's Homura."

"Homura!" Tsukiumi yelled!

"Yes, yes, the pretty host man is actually Homura the flaming Sekirei guardian. That's not important right now."

Miya knew that the water-wielding Sekirei had a score to settle with Homura, among other issues, but she also knew that they had to decide right away whether it was better to try to catch Homura or better to stay put and defend the home. Miya knew that she was strong enough to beat any Sekirei, even any dozen, but at least 50 would be coming and the entire neighborhood would be destroyed if she-

The doorbell even made her jump a little.

Everyone got ready to fight as Miya opened the door to find, not an army of Sekirei, but a dumpy middle-aged woman with too much makeup and a dress that didn't look as bad as her perfume smelled.

"H-Hello, is Kagari home?"

[]

"I'm pretty smart, aren't I ladies?"

The ladies giggle and fondle me.

That's really all they've been doing.

"You're as smart as you are handsome, Mr. Kagari!" the stupidest and ugliest of them cheers.

They're right.

"You're damn right. I'm fricken James Bond gold…biscuit…sweet ass!"

I'm really drunk. I ditched my journal but I'm still narrating my final solution like an ass. In my head, not in my ass.

"Someone's taken their hand off my ass!"

Five hands from four women rectify the situation. Heh, if I were thinking in English I'd think: 'heh, recti…rectum.'

"All hands and no fingers?"

A get higher pitched giggles, a squeal and a gasp and a finger.

"Ow! It's hot!"

I'm not sure which one that was, but I'm happy to say that it didn't make my junk turn outside in.

"Damn right it is!" I cackle with laughter, realize I sound like the guy I'm about to kill, and laugh even louder.

The plan, to call up all my customers, invite a few to meet me here, a few there, a few over there, really was brilliant. Cruel, to stand up all but the five that turned up at the lucky meeting spot that happened to be furthest away from any Sekirei or MBI (dead man's company that fronts the whole Sekirei game) squads. Yes, cruel, but still brilliant. I've borrowed a cowboy outfit and some booze (it's brown because cowboys drink brown booze) and now I'm just another gigolo partying with clients. Sure it looks funny to have one cute young man with an entourage of 5 average to below average looking ladies rather than the opposite, but it sure doesn't look like the unwinged fire Sekirei coming home to kill the king.

I suppose I could have, probably should have just faked being drunk, but it does seem to be keeping me from burning my cover too badly. Mostly.

"BWA haha HA ho ho!"

"What's so funny now, Mista big Texu?"

Alright, maybe laughing to myself at my own thoughts is a sign that I'm too drunk, but I told them to call me 'Big Tex' when I was still sober, so who knows.

"I'll tell you what's funny," I croon, then whisper something naughty in her ear. She gasps and laughs.

"Hey! I want to hear!"

"Ladies, there's plenty to go around."

I spill a little booze, then a little more for effect.

As the ladies pass the bottle between them I watch a Sekirei run by, her Ashikabi following on a moped. I smile and start to tell them the story again about how I know someone at the MBI tower who has an office that's more like a love hotel.

"The view must be great!" One of them cheers.

I whisper something in her ear about floor to ceiling windows and what you can press up against them.

She squeals. I almost puke.

[]

It didn't take Miya long to explain that Kagari was not home, and even shorter to decide she may as well come inside because the Sekirei plan was going to bring almost a hundred superpowered hotchicks to their door ready to tear the place apart to get him. Miya, unlike Minato, was not forbidden from revealing the Sekirei plan. Minato still freaked out, trying to reassure the woman that everything was okay, but he didn't have much time.

"Watch out!"

Musubi stepped forward and punched a throwing weapon out of the air. She was the one with the street boxing gloves and the biggest tits after all. All the rest of them had their own powers, which was good, because it was time to use them.

[]

I didn't expect to be able to hear the battle from MBI, much less from the street, but there it was. I could even see huge blasts of water and lightning and what looked like missiles up in the sky like a searchlights.

"What the hell is that?"

I don't know which of them asked, but I just kept walking up the steps to MBI as they all turned toward the destruction. Destruction was prettier than me anyway, boy or girl.

"Wait here, ladies. I'll be right back."

They made sounds, I don't care if any of them heard me.

"Excuse me, sir. Our offices are closed for the day. I suggest you-"

There are plenty of cameras, and I'm agile enough I could have just taken the keys from the guards, but instead I just show him my cute little tits to get him to just shut up. I'm still so drunk I even put his hands on them and beckon toward the other guard. He comes over and now that everyone's looking at me I can lead them back to somewhere…yeah, there's somewhere I can take these two guys, make it look like I'm not some weird whore hitting up hard up late night security gaurds. MBI probably pays them pretty well, but no one can resist a Sekirei, or maybe I'm just a really good whore.

Yeah. There's a storage closet. Probably no cameras in there.

Yup.

Whoops!

One of them almost kissed me.

I know how to burn alive, didn't think knocking out would take more than one punch. Protecting is better, but fighting isn't bad, even in the closet. The closet has a ceiling I can burn away. The burnt away ceiling leads to other type stuff. Where was the elevators at? There.

[]

"Homura is not here."

Miya walks out with her sword, literally glowing with destructive energy, the other Sekirei spread in a defensive arch around the inn.

"Ms. Miya?"

"It's okay, Tsukiumi. There's no way we can defend the inn any longer without somebody getting hurt."

"Besides these other poor Sekirei," Kazehanna sighs, her wind powers still on, her sigh blowing one unconscious Sekirei over a mailbox, her panties catching Minato's eyes, the back of Minato's eyes catching the back of Tsukiumi's fist."

"Those are not your legal wife's panties!"

"And you're not his legal wife."

The discipline squad, arrives on the scene, their leader one of the first high-powered Sekirei, their Ashikabi an MBI employee mostly just for show. Itty bitty angry fist, quiet monster claw, and psycho sword (that's the leader, and the one with the cool one liner entrance) all step onto the scene. The remaining and arriving Sekirei get out of their way. Minato's Sekirei fight them, MBI's rival company's Sekirei try to take advantage of the situation. Minato's Sekirei, with the help of Miya, beat them all. The leader one dies in a big dramatic way, all psycho and bleeding on her own sword and her Ashikabe gets out of his limo and holds her and she smiles sadly and dies.

[]

Boy I sure hope no one dies because of me. Turning the elevator into my own rocket to blast my way up to my target was cool and all, but now, as much I'm just a big ball of burning pain and hate, I realize that some of the people I lived with back at the inn probably thought of me as a friend and might get killed.

No. We might all get killed, but we'll die free right?

Right?

"WHAT?"

The boss, his name is Minaka, is yelling into his phone. The building is more of a fortress really, so I shouldn't be surprised he didn't hear me coming. Still, he should have seen me, but it looks like he's busy. He's yelling something about it being too soon, about who authorized the disciplinary squad about-

I puke all over his desk.

That gets his attention.

Wow. It's steaming a lot. Bubbling even.

"That's because I'm fire!"

Minaka just looks at me like I'm crazy and about to kill him.

"Wait!"

I've got a fist full of fire (a belly and head full too, and it's agony, but I am still drunk enough to do this) and this is all he can say?

"Thash all ewww can say? Jusht cowerink helpless at my mershy?

"H-homura. You don't understand, it wasn't supposed to happen this way."

I swallow for some focus, spit some vomit.

"It wasn't supposed to happen at all you bastard."

I hope I sound as scary as I think I do, because I know I'm going to kill him and that scares me.

"Listen, please! If you kill me-"

"If I kill you, you die."

And I set him on fire.

I didn't know whether I'd try overkill. Big fireball that instantly cremates him, or the latter, which I'm glad I chose. The latter is better. Whatever that damn outfit he wears is made of, it sure is flammable. He screams just like the rapists did but lunges at me the way none of them did. His lips are burnt off, but there's still some saliva in his kiss.

[]

A/N Well look at that, it took me longer to set the stage than I thought. Guess I'll have to make this two chapters/see how one chapter works as a one off.


	2. Chapter 2

A bad fanfics about a bad Sekirei. Chapter 2.

There's only one thing stranger than a sex-changing Sekirei, and that's a Sekirei that's still a little kid.

"Kusano?" I try to speak to her like a grownup without sounding like I'm angry.

"Yes, Mr. Kagari?"

We usually all call her 'little-ku' and we used to call me 'Kagari' but that can't be our names anymore.

"Homura. Just call me Homura."

"Kay."

Great, she's scared now.

I get down on my knees on the roof, she just blinks.

"Listen, Kusano, no one's mad at you."

"I know, but…you're still scary."

Damn.

She's right, of course. Hell, the second she said that my hands turned into hot fists. The first time everyone saw me they almost attacked. I don't look like myself anymore, or my late great innate Ashikabi, either.

"Sorry, Kusano. I'm not going to hurt you…or Minato."

I hope.

"Then why can't they be here?"

She looks around nervously. I do too.

"Little-Ku, haven't you wondered why you can't make plants grow any more?"

She looks at me, wide-eyed, innocent, optimistic.

"Because the game is over and we all get to stay with Bigbro Minato!"

"That's…not exactly the case."

She looks ready to cry again. I decide not to talk to her like an adult anymore.

"No-no, what I mean is, we DO all get to stay together, if we want, but the game isn't over, it's just…changed."

"We're still gonna win, right?"

I sigh, probably too dramatically.

"That depends."

"What?"

"That depends on how brave you can be?"

"Huh?"

"I said!...Little Ku, you want to help Minato, right?"

"That's right!" She puts on militant face. "I'm gonna be his wife some day."

Heh.

I catch myself chuckling, derisively. It's this new or refurbished or renovated part of my mind. I need to keep it under control.

"You certainly are…I…we ALL are."

"Then you'll be my other big brother?"

She starts to smile. She really is the cutest, most innocent little thing.

"And your big sister."

Then it happens again. I change from feminine Minaka, to female Homura, my breasts and hips filling out in seconds, as simple as blinking.

This scares her. It should.

"You see, Ku, I'm not like the other Sekirei. I still have my powers…and I have all of theirs."

I hold up my hand, trying to smile like a clown instead of a scary clown as I spread the elements across my fingertips, swirling little globes of fire, then water, then lightning, then a wind.

"Wow…"

Thank goodness. She's more impressed that scared.

"It's more than that, little Ku, I can do more. A LOT more."

Great, I just spent all that time making her not scared, and now I know I have to let her know I'm dangerous. I'd make a terrible mother-father.

"That's why you have to be brave, Ku, because you're going to have to go away for a while."

That does it. The tears are running, the lower lip is trembling.

"You don't have the plants, or anyone else to protect you from…from me if I accidentally-"

"But you're our friend, Homura!"

Then she hugs me.

Dammit all.

"I don't want to leave. I'm not afraid of you, I promise! And! And! And I bet big brother or landylady can make it so you're not dangerous!"

I pull her off gently.

"That's what I'm hoping, Miss. Kusano."

I should really put sunglasses on her before I talk to her like this. Her eyes are deadly weapons, Sekirei powers or not.

"I don't get it," she sniffs, "if you're dangerous, why do just I have to go away…why don't you just go away?"

Well. Good question. I have to be careful with the answer, though.

Well. Seems I've got good sad-eyes too.

"I'm sorry, Homura!" She hugs me again, even tighter, "I didn't mean that! I want us all to stay together."

"Ku…"

"We should all be together," she wines into my neck.

I'm getting angry now. I want to tell her to let go. I want to grow a tree from the roof's wooden beams, cage her.

Crush her.

I hug her back.

"Ku, I want to talk to you like a big girl, alright?"

She nods into my shoulder, then eventually steps back.

"The person who…who 'woke up' all the Sekirei, who figured out how their Ashikabis connect and everything, even though he helped bring us all together, he was a very bad man."

"Was he the one who tried to…to make me wing…with-"

"No, that's another bad man, but he isn't an Ashikabi anymore. No one is."

"Not even bigbro Minato?"

"Not even bigbro Minato."

"But why?"

"Listen, I…I, the bad man, he made me wing."

"He k-k-kissed you?"

"I didn't know that he was an Ashikabi, maybe he wasn't, but the thing is, when the bad man kissed me he was…kind of…well…'dying' at the time."

She looks all kinds of disgusted and scared. I probably do too.

"I don't know if the bad man was an Ashikabi or not, but something way different from me being winged happened when he…you know…"

"Kissed you?"

"When he died."

I'm not sure if she's about to cry, or run away, or faint, so I try to hold her shoulders reassuringly.

"The bad man must have had something special about him, something that connected him to all the Sekirei and Ashikabi. I don't know what happened, but Minato's mother-"

"Minato's mom?"

"Never mind that. She's the only person who knows as much about us as the bad man and she thinks me and the bad man kind of…became one person."

"No way."

She sound amazed. Just like Miya did. I don't look forward to explaining it to everyone else.

"That's why you and Miya are going to go on a trip. It'll be fun, and that way I don't have to worry about the bad man part of me hurting you."

"I…don't wanna go."

The tears again. Dammit.

"I don't want you to either, but probably, by the time you get back, Minato's mom, and Minato too, they'll fix everything."

"Really?"

"Really."

She gets that determined, fearless look again."

"Promise."

She holds her pinky out. It's an order, not a request.

They say that Minato's sister's Sekirei fights by simply touching things and making them fall apart. I feel like I'm touching him as I curl my little finger around her little, little finger. I might as well do something horrible to her. Lying feels so bad.

"Promise."

[]

The women of the house, even Miya, now even Uzume (the other Sekirei who all along was doing dirty work for the sake of her invalid Ashikabi) and her now no longer invalid Ashikabi, are all in the bath. Minato is watching TV by himself. Kusano is asleep. It's only twilight, but all that drama exhausted her. It drained me, but I haven't needed to sleep in the month since I-

"You've changed, Ms. Homura."

Just him calling me 'Ms.' is enough to make me change into what I still hope is his dream woman. I should really start wearing loose kimonos.

"Minato I- what are you talking about?"

"You said that you killed my dad."

I did. I never expected him to know. I definitely didn't expect him to be talking to me like this. Is he angry?

Dammit, I'm silly in female mode.

"I…I killed the leader of-"

"I know he was my dad. I just got off the phone with my mom. I tried to ask her why your body keeps changing when every other Sekirei has basically turned into a normal human."

"Minato…"

He sounds like he's either going to strangle me, or burst into tears. I sound like the latter, but feel like the former. I want to strangle me too, but him too, but everyone.

No. No fire no nothing. I can't let him see-

"Miya told me that I'm going to be in charge of the Inn while Miya takes Kusano on a vacation."

"That-"

A burst of resentment churns in my stomach at the thought of him being 'in charge' of anything. I hope it doesn't show.

"I've never seen Miya looked scared before."

Minato turns off the TV and stands up.

I hug myself and look away in case he turns around.

"There's something you and mom aren't telling me."

I know he won't believe me if I try to reassure him, but I try, I even try too hard.

"Please Minato," I scurry into his arms, almost taller than him but still getting all 'delicate crying flower' against his shoulders.

I hear him gasp, feel his hands around me.

Did it really work?

"Please, don't send me away. I-I love you."

The sick thing is, I do. Probably. The sick thing is, that's not what I'm trying to accomplish. I want him to give ME control. I know I can take it, but I want him to give it to me. I want to know that I can control HIM. I want that just as much as-

It's a little too easy to cry when you're actually upset. I hate this so much, but he feels so good…but I feel so disgustingly weak.

"M-M-Mi-Minato!/"

We turn toward Tsukiumi's voice. She's dressed in a bathrobe, her skin flushed, her hair still damp. The other Sekirei (except for Miya) all in similar states, begin to gather behind her.

"Well well. I thought things were too serious around here before, all tests and no love but…hehehe-" Matsu adjusts her glasses and grins like a pervy idiot even though she's a pervy genius (even though, for a genius, she's been as unable to figure out what happened as Minato's mother).

"And I thought you said you didn't want an Ashikabi?" Kazehanna crosses her arms demurely.

"I-I-you know that Minato is my rightful and legal husband!"

"Not you, little miss upskirt. I was talking to Homura."

This little exposure. This little exchange. This little boarding house and the stupid little people in it. They're going to change. They're going to treat me with respect. This whole world. This stupid boy-man-

"Homura, what's wro-!"

I grab Minato by the collar and fling him toward his Sekirei. I think I do it more out of exasperation than anger, but my strength still rips his shirt and knocks all but Musubi and Uzume down. They both look right into my eyes and take defensive postures. I try not to laugh, or spit.

"'An' Ashikabi?"

My mouth burns like I've been drinking, my head burns like I've been drinking, but my body feels like stone. My breath is dry as a desert.

"He's not an Ashikabi anymore. I'm not 'an' Ashikabi, either."

I walk toward them, clenching my fingers to keep from making a fist. There's no heat, no sound coming from my fingers, but even though I don't even blink to take my eyes off them, I know that there's a soft light coming from my hands that swirls with soft blues and poison greens.

"I'm THE Askikabi." I stop when I see them all instinctively cringe away. "And you, her, every Sekirei…is MINE."


	3. Chapter 3

Badficbadsek3

Minato's mother was sweating like a dog, all in the car with the windows rolled up and a muzzle on.

Seo, the one with the twins with the big and small sweater twins, says she asked him to drive, and to hog tie and muzzle her because she might hurt someone if they didn't.

I believe him, I've knocked up this woman. Twice.

Seo's the one who knocked on the door and totally deflated my epic moment. I had the whole powermad power thing going…somewhere, then 'knock-knock' mood and concentration gone.

He comes in, says that Minato's mother is waiting for us in the car.

Us. Everyone tried to figure out 'us' too much. Seo looked at everyone but said 'us' not 'you' or 'you all.'

Likewise, the only thing she, Minato's mom, told them when she knocked on their door was 'I'm too mad to travel, drive me to Izuma Inn, I'm going to kill them.' She may have said it seriously or semi-seriously. (I'm guessing the part about restraining her came after they got to the car.)

The lightning twins often looked ashamed when escorting Seo, but now they look almost timid. One of them turns away when I catch her eye and the other holds her hand.

I do what is only right.

"So, Seo, these two are a lot more obedient now, I'll bet."

I can taste my own grin. It's delicious, like meat on a bone that's just a little too big for my mouth.

He doesn't say something that gets him punched. He frowns at me like he wants to fight and even puffs out as his twins get closer together behind him.

Minato looks even more ready to fight, which is kind of striking in context.

"Let my mother out." He says, glaring at me, but I suppose speaking to Seo.

"Wait just a moment, please."

Miya managed to sneak up on us. She's no stronger than any of them anymore either, but she still carries herself like she is.

"Miya! But, where's Ku?"

Minato's back in nanny mode. Good.

He's so caring. Handsome when he's caring.

"She's asleep, Minato."

Landlady looks at me.

"I hope we don't wake her."

That does it.

I point my hand at the car, then make a fist. I imagine the car transforming into an interrogation chair. The extra parts of the car compact around her. Minato's mother doesn't get a scratch, but she does have more thorough restraints.

Well there it is.

I look at my hand and it's shaking. I feel like I haven't eaten in days. Really. My stomach is suddenly so empty I cringe in pain. I try to hide it, I hope I just look like I'm raging.

Still. There it is. I'm officially god-like.

"So, do we call you Minamura or Homonaka?"

Minato must have rushed over and undone the mouth binds (hell if I know how they worked) while I was staring down Miya, who is hiding her fear very well but not completely.

I look at my not wife and still son and then the slack jawed neighbors across the street. I ask them to go back inside, nicely, because I'm amused that incredulous neighbors don't show up more often. To my even greater amusement the rest of them start to shuffle about, looking at each other unsure of whether to listen to me.

"Should I even give you a name?"

Minato's mother and I look at each other. I can't figure her out, or myself. I keep glancing at Minato. My stomach is still howling and my chest is throbbing on both sides. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and square my shoulders.

"Everyone, if you haven't already figured it out, this isn't Homura. I still can't fully explain what happened, but I think that Homura and…Minaka, head of MBI, merged and that, at that moment, all the Sekireis' powers collected inside one or both of them"

Now she's the one hiding her fear very well.

"But…none of the Sekirei could do anything like what we just saw. More than that, I still can't be certain that depression will be the only side effect to Sekirei becoming human."

"We…we are…truly…"

Tsukiumi sounds like she looks and she looks ready to cry, maybe even faint.

"The data is still inconclusive, but there we think there's a difference between a Sekirei without powers and a human…and we all seem more like the later."

Matsu wasn't bothering to hide how uneasy she was with the whole situation. Her glasses had started to slide down as she spoke, and she made no move to push them back up.

I remember how mad I was when she…no, not escaped…she went AWOL.

"That's a shame, we could all probably have our answers by now but…you're not as smart as you used to be, are you?"

I try a different smile this time, more menacing, more 'you're the one who gets messed with NOW.' Still, I feel it in my voice, that I was partly, but sincerely, sad for what I was saying.

Matsu shakes, touches her glasses then tosses them to Minato and rushes me in the same movement. She's like a wild animal, hands in claws, screaming through her teeth more than her throat. I was still deciding how to react when I saw that she'd been restrained. Miya wrapping her arms under Matsu's first, then the others follow suit as Miya, the great Miya, struggled.

"Go ahead and finish untying her, Minato, I think we all know where things stand now." He does and helps her up. He looks so gentle and concerned, if still a little over-afraid of his mother.

"S-sir?"

Well, it's the badboy vagabond. Seo looks almost as conflicted as I am. He's half threatening half begging. I'm entirely too hungry and angry to care which. I just look at him.

"Sir. If…if anything happens to my Sekirei-"

"Seo! Shutupyouidiot!"

The bustier one hits him upside the head, the other covers his mouth.

"Let him go."

They both release him as automatically as a sneeze. He almost falls over. I almost kill him, but I can't decide how and lose the impulse.

I look at my hand and clench it to stop the trembling. It makes my stomach worse. I want to scream it out: 'All of you! Fight to the death!'

I want to but I don't. I want to tell them not to worry, that I'll make sure they get their wings back, and I do.

They look all kinds of things, but not thankful, not even hopeful.

"I'm flying as blind as you all are. I-I-I-"

I have to clutch my stomach, but I'm able to look angry rather than hurt.

"I…if I can do new things, I might be able to do anything, and I think-"

And I think and I think and I think, feeling all the hunger and anger turn into something else. I think of an idea.

"The first thing we're going to try is something you should all enjoy."

I'm totally making this up. I have no idea what I'm doing, but I point one finger at Minato, the other at Matsu. Stabbing out from each hand, they feel like guns and they feel like erections.

"Matsu, we need your smarts most of all, so you get to go first."

She looks frightened, I turn to Minato, he looks the same, but not for long.

Nothing comes out, no fire, no lasers, no flower petals. They all look from him to me, worried, more worried, then confused.

Nothing's coming out, but I know it's working. Minato knows who knows what. Ha.

I laugh the way Minaka used to, but better, I take my pointing fingers down and look at Minato, looking at his feet, breathing heavily. He has something very noticeable under his clothes. I stop laughing but keep smiling as Minato walks over to Matsu, puts one hand on her waist, one behind her neck, and whispers in her ear.

Her face turns a deep, nasty red.

[]

I woke up asleep in bed.

I can remember fainting around the time I saw Matsu's 'careful what you wish for face' but only as much as I can wakeup asleep. There's music in my ears but no headphones. I know I'm the only one who can hear it, somehow. I clear my throat and hear it, so at least I know it's not all I can hear, which is good, because I don't feel like dancing.

Ouch.

What I feel like is eating the world, only moreso.

I turn off the music with a thought (I'm in no mood to dance through fog machines in long black dresses) as the door opens.

Miya walks in with a tray of food and my stomach screams.

She hears it and almost drops the tray in fright.

I just sit up to double over in pain.

Miya composes herself nicely, as usual.

"So you are mortal, or at least your stomach is."

"ARGH! Shietesskreeap!"

That's all I can manage as a witty retort. I've always wanted Miya, and not just because she was Sekirei 01. I know there are other reasons and those reasons make me think of her late husband, which makes some half of me hate all of me.

"Damn…" I mutter, and my body turns feminine.

There's a flash of recognition, then pity on Miya's face. I don't look like a woman version of Homura, though I got pretty close a few times. I wish I were the man version again, I wish that food was in my belly already. I wish I were dead.

"Hom…h-here, eat this."

It's agony not to shovel it in with my bare hands, but I manage to eat civilized, only choking once or twice.

"Thank you, may I have some more please?"

I bow because I can't bare to look at her. I also can't bear to hear the sound of my voice.

"That…depends."

This woman could have single handedly defeated armies not too long ago, and that made her brave and conscious rather than bold.

I know I'll do anything for food right now, anything that will keep me from demolishing this entire house and making a sandwich out of the city's grocery stores.

I grab my stomach and moan as it lets out another scream, still a scream, not a growl, like a tiger eaten alive by a thousand bags of slime. I can feel tears.

"Please…'master'…please undo what you've done to Mr. Minato."

She DID just call me what I think she did, didn't she?

I look at her, teeth clenched together so hard I can almost feel my eyes bulge.

"What did you-"

"We are beginning to understand the situation, slowly, and so 'slowly' is how we must proceed. What you did to Minato, it is…too fast."

Miya looks away from me.

"Did it work?"

I mean to sound desperate, but I sound threatening.

"Yes."

Joy trumps starvation for a few moments.

I move to grab Miya by the shoulders, happily, excited but eager to smile, really, but she jumps back like I was going to tear her throat out.

"Please!"

There's a crack in her voice, but mostly in my body as I fall forward. The feeling of breasts receding, is death terrible, death awesome.

"Fool. If it worked then he can…he…he can be the KEY!"

I clutch my stomach again. I'm going to eat her. I'm going to let lose this tiger and tear the flesh from her bones with my teeth.

"NO! After…last night…this morning…Minato is in the cellar…tied up."

The impulse to say something vulgar and too predictable is intense but brief.

"Where. Is. Matsu."

"She's in her room. She's only-she has samples. She's only be running tests since this morning."

I imagine her finding a solution. I imagine her under my solution, her and Minato, her under-

My stomach howls. I howl. I curl into a ball.

"F-F-FINE! Feed me and I'll free him."

"M-Master," the word makes her sound a quarter as pained as I am. Good, if it hurt her mouth like my stomach hurts it would kill her. She wants to argue again.

"I swear…I SWEAR, feed me and I'll take the power out of Minato."

[]

They, Miya and Uzume, take me down to Minato. He's tied tight and rock hard, eyes bulging at me, but mostly at Miya and Uzume.

So there it is, I can turn a man into an animal, no, into a maniac. I ate everything in the kitchen and frankly was ready to go into the cellar and just start eating things there while ignoring Minato. I'm still a little hungry, but mostly I'm a god again. The feeling of omnipotence, or close enough to it, is like a high and a pain at the same time.

Enough of this inner back and forth Bull and ship, I think I can turn him back, get the beast out of him, whatever, with a snap of my fingers, I think I can, and I can.

Miya is certain that he is cured even before I am, and rushes to untie him. Hell, she's actually hugging him. Wait.

"Miya, did you two-"

Uzume glares at me, Miya's whole body clenches, but Minato…my-

Can't think about that.

Nope.

Can't not.

My son, the son of half of me, but hell, a quarter is more than I deserve, he looks at me with finality. I know that, in his mind, his father, his friend, whatever I am, they're all as good as dead to him.

I try to fight back my love, but it's romantic and parental this time and it hurts almost like the hunger, probably just as bad, only not in any place I can focus on. I can see heat lines in the cellar and I run out into the back yard.

I'm female by the time I get there. The fresh air helps what feels like a burning layer of sweat. It turns to ice. That cracks. The lawn crackles with electricity under my hands but the electricity doesn't spread like I want it to, exploding every light in the city, on the planet. I just get a lump of burnt sod in each fist.

A footstep lands next to me with purpose. Another one on the other side, another one behind me. I recognize Tsukiumi's shoes, Musubi's, and I assume Kazehana behind me.

Tsukiumi is the first to speak. She sounds like Minato looked.

"Get up."

I do, thinking of ways to cripple them, break them to my will, and trying not to.

"Miya said we should refer to him as 'teacher'…or 'master.'"

Kazehana has never sounded so meek. Wait, yes she has.

I want to taunt her, torture her with the fact that she once confessed her love to me, ME, the evil genius.

"Musubi!"

Tsukiumi is warning her? No. Commanding her. The former water warrior gets my arms behind me in a crude lock.

Musubi punches me in the face.

Wow. I forget that I'm anything but human. I think even Tsukiumi is surprised, she drops me so fast.

I put my hand over my nose and upper lip. I've never bled so much in my life. I'm not sure which one of them kicks me in the ribs, but it makes me want to throw up.

I don't.

I get up.


	4. Chapter 4 finale?

Badficbadsek 4

The first thing I do is flip some kind of 'time to kick ass' switch inside myself. It's as simple and as ugly as that.

Musubi doesn't seem to move slower or anything cheesy like that, I just move faster. I tell myself to move so fast she can't see it and I do. I grab her fist as it comes toward me and I crush it in my hand.

The sound of the bones cracking, splintering through the skin, the look on her face, the gasp, the scream she lets out, it all makes me feel that way again. It feels like the world is my toy, exactly the same way, but that feeling doesn't feel the same way anymore. I'm still angry, but that anger is like the hunger again, so heavy and so …senseless…I can't do anything with it. I can't move. I just let Musubi crumble at my feet, and look at Tsukiumi.

She is an agony, like her entire world has been butchered in front of her. Her eyes are begging just as much as they're hating me.

I think of something like the firehouses used on rioting crowds, but what I make is more like a damn valve. I meant it more as a slap than a beat down, and turn it off right away. Tsukiumi doesn't get up from the wet pile of broken fence across the street.

Kazehanna keeps looking between me and the house. Is she uncertain of where to run or is she just too scared to move? It's probably the latter. Good. I just thought of something to try.

After a few seconds, this lewd woman, this spoiled child, is looking at her hands.

I know how she feels.

I hate her.

She is resisting me, I think, so I think harder, I think the order for her louder in my mind, my goddamn godmind.

She makes a tiny, desperate sound behind her clenched teeth, and can see the tears roll out and remember that she's soaked from just being near what I did to Tsukiumi.

Their own medicine.

The puddle, the pond that was the back yard, I can see us in it.

I can see me. I can see my wings. They're like that different power I summoned earlier, made of a kind of luminescent floating slime rather than light. Soft blue and poison green not just swirling, but dripping, melting globs off alternate tips. I glance down and see the globs making steam in some places, growing thorny weeds in others, but mostly discoloring the water.

Kazehanna makes a louder struggling sound. Her hands are almost at her throat but she's resisting again. I glance at the house, but there's no sign of life. There's no one to watch and remember my greatness. There's no one to be afraid of me, or feel sorry for me.

"You…used air. Now, where is your air? Where is your breath?"

I want her to strangle herself slowly. I can think of something better to say. I shouldn't kill her. I have to stop.

"Hey. Master-teacher."

I turn around and Matsu is leaning out a window with a gun pointed at me, one eye closed, the other against a scope. It looks like a silencer before I realize it's a dart, stabbing right into me even though I feel solid as a mountain.

[]

I wake up pissed. Literally. I'm in what looks like the MBI Sekirei labs, but I'm wearing the same outfit. I'm still Minaka. I am not that sissy little-

I can't ignore that I'm wearing the same outfit that I definitely urinated in. The white pants are so wet with yellow you can see that my underwear is black.

This is definitely the observation room. I am getting hungry again but I definitely might have killed Tsukiumi.

Stop. Stop crying.

Damn you, Minaka. Damn me.

"DAMN ME!"

I pound the operating table I'm on and scream, this time my body doesn't turn feminine although I expected it to, it doesn't even turn when I try to make it. I'm remembering childhood and waking up with a complete body.

Not a complete body.

I clutch my head this time because that's where the pain is. I scream so loud my voice cracks.

"We can hear you, master. Can you hear us?"

It's Matsu's voice. She sounds serious.

What do they think they're doing? I can demolish this entire place with a thought.

"Please try to stay calm. We're not trying to imprison you. We only brought you here for observation."

I see camera up in the corner. I see the door into this room. I might have killed them all. I clutch my head and let the tears have their way.

'We.'

She said 'we.'

"Matsu, did I…is everyone alright?"

"Yes. Musubi and Tsukiumi are both fine after we used the equipment here."

Wait.

I should have organized my thoughts before I spoke, too late.

"Matsu! Matsu are they-am I-are you-can we FIX this?"

She's quiet more a long minute.

"I've been very busy and can't say much definitively, but here is what I do know: the Sekirei are still Sekirei. Their bodies are human but they don't react to your powers like humans do. The same can probably be said about Ashikabes."

"Minato…"

"He is also fine…physically."

I open my mouth and nothing comes out.

"We can discuss him later. I want to talk about you, master."

"Why? WHY are you calling me that?"

The tips of my fingers spread ice over the table I'm on, then electricity. One is cold, the other hurts.

"It's what we agreed to call you when we realized you could control us, but mostly when we realized that we…couldn't control you."

I want to tell her that I'm sorry. I want to tell her to kill me. I also don't. I can make this better. I AM better.

"Which brings me to my first test."

I look at the camera, the microphone inside, the wires in it, imagining where the control room is. No. Remembering where the control room is. I'm brought back though, because she's waiting to speak, choosing her words, not waiting for me. I know, somehow.

"Master, I am sorry for darting you, and for…not cleaning you up."

I look back down at myself and feel defeated rather than enraged, moreso when I try to feel enraged.

"We were all so afraid. We still are."

I look back up at the camera to let her know I'm listening.

"After…my wings came back…Minato-"

"You don't have to say any more."

"Please…master, and we call you master to be respectful of your power as well as your gender…condition. Master, give me a command, something you know I wouldn't do unless you forced me."

"Kill me."

I regret it as soon as I say it.

No. It just hurts to be sincere so suddenly.

I'm pulled out of the pain though when I hear her laugh. It's not a naughty laugh either.

"I don't know if you thought that was something I'd get stuck on, but it was perfect. If you killed everyone I knew, I still couldn't kill you."

She giggles again, a little excessively, like she has an ocean of laughter she's dying to swim in.

"You've confirmed my hypothesis that you can return what you've taken."

"I can?" My throat hurts.

"It's possible that you could even do it without the…method you selected."

Now I'm looking down at my hands, suspicious and hopeful too much at the same time, too much at once.

"…though that might disappoint some of us."

I hear Tsukiumi somewhere behind Matsu. She's angry. I think I hear Minato too.

I think of Minato. I think of loving him. Of him loving me. Of him loving all the Sekirei. Of all the Sekirei loving and loving all the time. Of the whole world loving me until the end of time.

I slap my palm across my forehead.

I'm shaking.

"Just tell me what I have to do."

"Wait. There's more we need to discuss."

"I'm not your master anymore, right? Just tell me what to do before I turn back into Minaka again."

"That's the thing, mas-"

I stare back, waiting for her to pick something, getting hungry, knowing the filth I am is going to overflow again.

"Tell us, please, who you think you are."

That hurts.

By every star and rock in the universe, that hurts. It's even worse than the hunger because I can't move, because the pain is nowhere, it's all in my head, and that is agony.

My memory is not my own? No. Worse. It is.

"I'm H-ho-HO…HOMURA!" I wail, then cry, clutching myself. I notice my breasts, but then they're gone, then everything, every part, is gone.

"No. You're not."

"Damn you, Minaka! Damn what you've done to MEEE!"

"You're not Minaka either."

This brings me back into the pain, the nowhere but my head pain.

"HE did this."

"He didn't do it alone."

I manage to start crying, then to look down, again at my hands, knowing that I can't lose control. I can't lose. I can't lose control.

"You have to give yourself a name, the gender can come later."

"What are you talking about?"

I know perfectly well, even though I'm not as smart as she is anymore.

"Please."

I can destroy them all. I can make this MY world. I can make anything. The only thing I can't do is take two half names!

"Sekirei."

The word comes out like a tiny, innocent bird, singing to the morning. Birds for boys and girls and rocks and stars.

"Ok then, 'Sekirei,'" Matsu sounds relieved. I like that. I want her to be happy. I want to be happy.

There's a shuffling sound. Matsu protests briefly.

"Sekirei?"

It's Minato. I look away and feel I'm going to cry again. I'm going to hurt again.

I can't answer him.

"Please, Sekirei, do you think you could…the Sekirei who died, we couldn't bring them back. Can you-"

Matsu sounds like Miya or is it Miya, no it's both of them probably pulling him away from the microphone. Probably.

"One thing at a time, right?"

Matsu trys to sound casual. She's still afraid of me. Good.

"I can do it."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to make things like they were before…no…BETTER!"

I sit up off the table, notice my stain again, and laugh, sincerely. I hold my hands over it, imagine hot air, and get it. As it dries it leaves a stain, but that's okay. I whistle as I finish up.

"My name is Sekirei. I am a love deity."

"But…wait, please."

"No. We're going to get started right now. I'm going to give the Sekirei back their powers AND their loves."

I turn around and notice my cape is really silly. I take it off. Then my shirt, then everything else. I have no-no-No. No. I smile big and bright. No, I have LESS than no gender, and more. I turn around so that they can see me, face on a sexless body.

"Minato…my brother…my lover-"

I pause for their reaction. No reaction. That's even better, really.

"Minato, I'm going to fix everything."

I lower my arms (must have had them outstretched for a while) then point up at the camera and smile a smile I've never felt before but never want to lose.

"But I'm going to make it fun."

A/N I think I'll leave off here with the implication rather than description of 'Sekirei' setting things right via some kind of pornogameshow. It would be a fun challenge to do so while keeping the T rating, though.


End file.
